


My stubborn hero.

by Raisedfrompredition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Concerned Sam, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Hospitals, I'm gonna throw some smut in the next chapter, Reapers, Sad, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedfrompredition/pseuds/Raisedfrompredition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something between Dean and the reader but Dean has shut it down. After a fight the Reader goes for a drink and gets kidnapped by demons. After some days of torture, the brothers find her but she's badly injured. She wakes up in the hospital but realises she's not awake. She can see what happens around her but the people around her can't hear or see her. (The same concept as 2x01)What will she do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winchesters to the rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just came up with. I wanna continue this and do more chapters, what do you people think? Always appreaciate the feedback:)

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Dean shouted as you were walking outside the motel room you and the boys had been sharing this past week.

"I need some air. I'm gonna be back in 2 hours." You shouted back and drove off. It had been your 4th fight this week. You felt silly for counting but you couldn't help it. There weren't even serious fights. To be honest, you had started them , you knew it, but Dean would just fuel the fire with every sentence. You would say to yourself that it was the hunt's fault, demons wandering around town murdering for kicks and you had only cought one this far, but it wasn't. You knew damn well why you would start these fights with Dean. 2 months ago Dean had confessed his feelings for you and ofcourse you had too. You had spent one night together but since that night nothing else had happened. For a whole week Dean was very sweet and cuddly and would kiss you out of nowhere but then he just stopped. You couldn't say anything because you were never officially together. Maybe he just wanted a hook-up after all. But you loved him. You knew that you did. And him ignoring you like that hurt like hell. 1 month after your confessions he slept with another girl. Only one. Not another since. But it was enough to break your heart into little pieces that would stab you every time he would smile to you. You didn't mean to start these fights, not at all. But your anger and hurt would just not settle if you were anxious. So Dean was the perfect target to take it all on. Maybe you liked fighting with him due to the fact that he would fight back, with everything he had and would not give up until you would obey. You liked that about him, but you also hated that about him. After every fight you would grab each other and hug it out. But not tonight. Tonight you decided to have a drink, take it all on you. Leave Dean behind for an hour or two. Stupid decision. You had just walked out of your car when something very heavy hit your head from behind. You tried to fight back, grab you gun but the mysterious attacker put his/her hand over your head and suddenly everything went black. Next thing you knew you woke up in a old dark building. It looked abbandoned.'Great' you thought. You tried moving only to find out that your hands and legs were tied to a chair which you were sitting on. Suddenly a huge headache attacked your head and you realised it was because of earlier. Suddenly you heard steps. 

"Showtime!" You heard a male voice shout. Then a black-eyed man appeared in front of you smiling. 

"Rise and shine!" He said grabbing your cheek. 

"Should i be suprised or something?" you said looking disinterested. 

"Oh, baby you will be." He said and grabbed the knife you were hiding in your boots. You were screwed. 

"You really think that i will tell you where they are?" You said smiling. 

"Yeah I've heard that you're a bitch.But that's not what i want. Sooner or later they'll find me." He said and kissed your cheek.You looked at him, disgusted.

"Now, before they come, let's have some fun, shall we?" He said and stabbed you in the thigh. You let a huge groan fall out of your lips and stears were bulding in the back of your eyes. It had been 2 days. If you had counted right. No sign of Sam or Dean. Maybe they had thought you left them, but still wouldn't at least Sam try? 

You had never felt so weak. There were cuts in every part of your body, that demon had had way too much "fun" with you. Your eyes felt so heavy, you would mostly keep them close while the demon was around.The blood loss was extremely high and you would just pray to god to let him kill you already. But god had left the building. So had Castiel. You had called the son of a bitch so many times but he wouldn't come. His best excuse for everything would always be : "I'm fighting the apocalypse". That was the only good news. You wouldn't get to see Dean lose the fight or even worse die while battling carrying Michael inside him.Or Sam.You knew what they wanted. And that was why part of you didn't want Sam and Dean to come. Because they wanted Sam. Lucifer was out and ready and had no intention of playing games.

"Look who's up and ready!" The demon said while walking in. You didn't even know his name. 

"Just kill me already you son of a bitch." you said almost whispering. You couln't really talk anymore. 

"But I'm booored! And wonderful people like me shouldn't be bored!" He said and came closer, kissing your nose. 

"Shouldn't ugly creatures like you be burning in hell?" You said and spit in his face. 

"Now that was rude Y/N" he said. "I don't fucking like rude." He said agressively and stabbed your bicep. You cried out, once more begging him to kill you. Suddenly he stopped. 

"Someone came for dinner!" He said laughing. Oh no. Or thank god? Dean kicked the door and it flew across the room, Sam behind him. Dean looked around and his eyes met yours, shock and hurt washing over his face. 

"You son of a -" He said and ran towards the demon but the demon calmly stopped him by moving his hands and pinning him to the wall. 

"You're dead, you here me? Dead!" Dean shouted but the demon just continued laughing.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Sam shouted and caught the demons attention. Suddenly Sam was using his hand and the demon was slowly dying inside his vessel.'No Sammy' you thought, but you didnt have time for it. Dean fell to the ground and while Sam was finishing the business he came to you and cupped your cheeks. 

"Y/N baby you okay?" he asked , tears in the back of his eyes. You gave him a small nod and he started untying your hands and legs. 

"Dean watch out!" You heard Sam say and Dean turned around to see the demon that Sam hand'nt apparently killed running towards him. The demon started struggling Dean but a bright light flashed behind the demon and in a second he was dead.The bright light vanished and you all looked at each other frowning. Was that Cas? You didn't have the power to think. Suddenly Dean had you in his arms, screaming your name, begging you to keep your eyes open but everything was too heavy. 

"Baby, please don't close your eyes. Please, for me!" "Dean, i won't last long."you said and you could feel his hot tears running on your face. 

"No, don't you dare say that to me."he said and kissed your hands.

"I'm sorry Dean, I love you." You said and he just broke down. You closed your eyes and you felt someone lift you up.Then suddenly you were in the back of the impala , your head on Dean's lap, listening to Dean yelling, telling you to open your eyes while telling Sam to drive. It took all the strength you had but you opened your eyes. Dean let out a huge breath and smiled.

"Yes , sweetheart, show me those beautiful Y/E/C eyes. Don't you give up on me now." He said and kissed your forehead. You stayed like this for a while. Him kissing your hair, you looking at him until you arrived at the hospital. After that everything went black. 

You woke up in the hospital, no one around you. You stood up walking around the hall, suprisinly energetic. 

"Dean? Sam?" You shouted. Suddenly you saw them. Buying coffees. 

"Oh thank god." You said and ran towards them. "Guys,Suprisingly, I'm fine. What happened after brigning me here?" No answer. Dean gave Sam his coffee and they started walking upstairs.

"Guys! Guys! What the hell?" You shouted in their faces. No response.

"What will I do Sam? " Dean asked Sam, his face shouting that he was hurt.

"What do you mean?" Sam answered.

"What I do, If she doesn't make it? I don't think I will handle it." 

"What?" You said

"She'll be fine, Dean. She has been throught a lot these days, she's healing." Hearing Sam's words you started running to the room you had walked out some minutes before. 

"Crap." You said. There you were, in the hospital bed, a whole bunch of machines around you.You knew what was happening. The same had happened to Dean some years ago, you had been there. That meant a reaper was after you. That meant you had to fight. Ofcourse , you would! But you had to inform them. You had to make them realise that you were fighting before thme doing something stupid. Like a deal or something. You then remembered that Dean had managed to break a glass when he was in the same condition. So that meant, that you could move things. Show them you were there. 

"You gonna spend the night here again?" Sam asked walking in, Dean sat in the chair next to you. 

"Yeah, I need to be here when she wakes up." He said grabbing your hand. 

"Dean I don't think she'll be waking up today, you heard the doctor."

"Well then the doctor's full of crap." He yelled. "Dean you need sleep." Sam said. 

"I'll be fine Sammy. Maybe you should worry about Y/N and not me!" He said and Sam just sighed. You looked at the boys. You didn't know how much time you had been there but Dean and Sam looked very tired. Espessialy Dean. 

"I'm gonna go to Bobby's, catch up on anything new, you wanna come?" Sam asked Dean hoping his brother would get out of the hospital for one damn second. 

"No, You go and call me, okay?" He replied, still looking at you and Sam nodded before leaving the room.You had to find something, to move or break. Show Dean you were there. 'The window!' You though and moved towards there. Before you started trying Dean started talking and you stood for a second to hear him. You knew there was a 90% chance he wouldn't tell you what he was saying in person. 

"I know why." He said. He must have been talking about the fights."And honestly, I don't blame you. I blame myself. Because If i hadn't been so stupid you would be okay right now. You would be okay and I wouldn't be a hurting mess. Because I'm hurting Y/N. I'm hurting as if Sam is on this bed and it scares me. It scares me because..." He stopped and sighed heavily. "It's terrifing Y/N. And I'm sure you feel the same too." You nodded, tears running down your face. 

"But I don't want to hurt you more. I don't. And we both know that we can't be together. Not until I can give you something you deserve. Not until I'm worthy for your love. And we both know that that day will never come." 

"No, No, No." You kept telling Dean ,wiping the tears off your face. But he couldn't hear you. 

"I love you. So much. Too much. And that is why I'm gonna let you go. Because believe me, once you wake up, you will never wanna see me again. And I'm not going to fight. Because I know It's for the best. For both of us. Please forgive me." He said and kissed your hand.

You looked at him, not being able to keep the tears from falling, watching Dean Winchester confessing. Confessing his feelings. You had to show him you were there. You had to show him you were fighting. You started pushing that window but nothing was happening.

"One more thing." He said and you froze. You turned around and looked at him. "I know you saw me that night. With that girl from the bar. And I'm ashamed to say that I did actually sleep with her. But you need to know that I did it because I was scared. I did it because i thought that it would take my love for you away. But it didn't. God I'm such a dick..." He said and stood up, wiping his eyes even though he hadn't let any tears fall yet.

He looked up and you stood behind him. 

"Cas where the hell are you man?! I need you! Please!" He shouted one, two maybe three times. You just stood there, crying , looking at him heavily breathing, breaking down. 

"Dean..." You said and touched his shoulder. Suddenly he jumped. Had he felt your touch? 

"Cas? Is that you?" He said and looked around. You touched him again. This time putting your hands on his waist. He jumped again. Suddenly realisation washed over his face. 

"Y/N?" He said and you gave him a teary but relieved smile he could't see. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we're gonna need an ouija board." He said and ran out of the room. You laughed and waited there, hope rising in your chest.


	2. We have to fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to fight the reaper, but the reaper says the fight is over. Is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy that people liked this! This is the second chapter. I don't know if I should end it here, you people tell me! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

“Okay so, the reaper hasn’t come for you yet..” He said.  
You moved your hand to no.  
“How long have you been like this?” He asked and you moved your hand forming the letters for “1 day”  
“You've been out for at least 3 days.” He said sighed. He stood up and sat on the chair he had been sitting.  
“Listen, I don’t remember anything about my experience, only what I had told you guys through the board. But you have to fight. You have to because you have to kick my ass for this confession from later right he said and you both laughed. Sad laughs. You moved closer and rested your head on his shoulder, sitting behind him.  
“It's weird but I can kind of feel you. I don’t know how it's possible.” He said and smiled.  
Sam walked in.  
“Hey, I dropped everything and came when you called.” He said and his eyes dropped to the ouija board and he frowned.  
“We...talked.” he said feeling kind of embarrassed. Sam smiled.  
“What did she say?” he asked some seconds later.  
“The reaper’s not here yet, she's been here 1 day.” He said and Sam tried to speak but the monitors around you started beeping. You looked in front of you. There it was. Fuck, it was ugly. It came towards you and you tried to fight but you didn’t have anything to fight with. The boys were screaming your name ,the doctors dragging them out of your room. Suddenly the reaper grabbed your hand and took a human form.  
“We need to talk.” It said and suddenly you both were on an empty room.  
“I know what’s you’re going to say and I’m not into it.” You said refusing to look him/it.  
“Y/N...We both know you can’t cheat. You know how it goes. You either come with me or get stuck here, there’s no in between.”  
“I have to..”  
“I’ve heard that before sweetie. I get it. But up there, will be so much better. Don’t you need to rest?”  
“I will rest when Dean is safe and alive after the apocalypse! Wait a minute...I’m going to heaven?” you asked and look at him. What the hell?  
“Why would a soldier go to hell?” He said and smiled. He moved closer, trying to look comforting but you weren’t buying it.  
“Well, a soldier should stay freaking alive! It was just some cuts! I’ll be fine!”  
“No you won’t...Let me just take the pain away.” He said and put his hand on your forehead.  
“NO!” you scremed and then, dark.  
You woke up in the same room as before, the reaper on the ground, a very blurry Castiel standing in front of you. You blinked a few times, his face becoming more clear now.  
“Cas?” you said and he helped you up.  
“I am sorry Y/N.” He said looking down. “I should have come. I thought helping with the demon would have been enough but then you were dying and I could not let that happen, not for now at least.”  
“You bastard.” You said smiling and hugged him. Surprisingly he hugged back, tightly like he really needed a hug.  
“Let’s get you were a soldier belongs.” He said and put his two fingers on your forehead.  
Bright light flashed and you woke up taking a deep breath, doctors standing around you, ready to shock you again. Your heard must have given up.  
“Hold!” the doctor shouted. You rested while they were checking you, Dean trying to come inside, but they wouldn’t let him. After some tests, the doctors finally left and the brothers walked in.  
“Hey!”you said, your voice tired.  
“Hey baby...” he said and grabbed your hand. You smiled.  
“Do you-“  
“I do. Yeah, I remember everything.” You said and smiled widely. He smiled and looked down. Was he...blushing?  
“So what happened?” Sam asked.  
“Cas happened.” You said smiling.  
“Castiel came?” Dean asked. “That bastard.” He after replied to himself smiling.

 

After 4 days, you had finally returned home. Well, to bobby’s...The boys would not leave you out of their sight for one second, especially Dean. You hadn’t talked about what had happened and you were okay with it. He felt uncomfortable and you respected that. He was so caring though. Always talking care of you more than anyone. He would even send Sam for some small hunts , wanting to stay with you. But you didn’t let him. He was Dean Winchester for God’s sake! If he wouldn’t hunt then who would?  
“If you don’t go, I swear to god I’m gonna kill you.” You aid luring some coffee.  
“I’ll come back.” He said smirking.  
“Dean! Cut the crap ! Go hunt! I’ll be fine!” you said and sat on the couch.  
“No! What if someone comes here huh? I don’t want to be away!” he said and sat next to you. You sighed and started changing the channels. One channel was plating Dr. Sexy , Dean's favourite show, but you weren’t feeling like it so you changed it.  
“Hey!” he said and raised his hands.  
“Not into it Deanno.” You said smiled.  
“Give me the remote.” He said seriousness taking over his face.  
“Sorry, no dice.” You said and took a sip of your coffee.  
“Fine!” He said and jumped on you,straddling you.  
“There’s no way you’re taking the remote Winchester!” you said and he laughed, fighting you, causing the coffee to spill all over you.  
“You ass!” you said and he started giggling .You pushed him away and hit him in the head.  
“I don’t have any other clean clothes you bastard!” you said and folded your arms around you.  
“I have some, come with me.” He said and you followed him to the closet. He grabbed a huge black shirt and gave it to you. You looked at him and smiled.  
You took off your shirt and shorts , staying only in your underwear, Dean had seen you like this before. You put his shirt on and smiled.  
“Thanks.” You said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He immediately put his a hands on your waist ands you froze there, feeling his touch.

“Y/N...” he said, his voice low and incredibly sexy. You looked at him, his eyes burning in yours and you cupped his face.  
“Dean...” you replied smiling, love flooding in your eyes. He looked at you and in seconds his lips were on yours. Your hands moved to his hair, playing with them while he was kissing you breathlessly, not having a care in the world. Suddenly you felt a push on the back of your thighs and you jumped locking your legs around his waist. He moved to the room, thank god bobby and Sam had been out. He layed you on the bed kissing your neck, you moaning his name.

“God,Y/N what are you doing to me?” he said and you replied with a moan as he started taking off your, his, shirt. In a second your bra was off and you were kissing his neck before he stopped you and looked at your almost naked body.  
“As beautiful as always sweetheart.” He said and focused on your breasts, licking your nipple while pinching the other. 

“Dean...” you moaned and you could feel him smirk, continuing his pleasurable torture. Suddenly while his mouth remained on your breast, his hand wandered around your body landing on your panties, moving them aside, touching your wet sex , but not your clit.  
“Damn it you’re so wet.” He said and moved his mouth down your body , using his teeth to take off your panties. He then sat on the edge of the bed your legs shaking while he was placing wet kisses on your inner thighs.  
“Dean, just do it already.” You practically screamed, your eyes closed, enjoying every minute of what he was doing. 

“Look at me.” He said and you opened your eyes to meet his dark green ones and he smiled before he started fucking you with his tongue his thumb on your clit. You groaned, louder than you ever had in your life and then suddenly his tongue had moved to your clit, two fingers inside you. He started slow, trying to find that sweet spot but found it very quick, according to your moans.

“There it is, right baby?” he said and you shouted a loud yes while moaning his name. You were close and he knew that so he stopped. You look at him confused but you knew what he was doing. In a second his jeans and boxers are off and he’s standing on top of you, looking at you , asking for permission.

“Dean, if you don’t get inside of me now, you’re a dead man.” You said and he pushed in a playful smirk in his face. You both moaned at the feel.  
“You feel so good.” He said in between moans and you kissed him, pulling his head down. 

“Fuck me Dean. Make me feel good.” You said and he started moving faster, deeper, pulling out of you and then pushing back in. All of him. You could feel everything and nothing all at once. The room was in flames, your moans echoing and all you could see was Dean. You moved your hand to your clit but Dean had that already covered circling it, leaving you speechless, reaching closer and closer to the edge.  
“I’m close, So-So close” you said

“I know baby, me too. Let’s do this, together.” He said and after a few more thrusts, you both came. He collapsed on top of you, kissing your neck, until he layer next to you, both of you looking at each other.  
“You know I heard everything in the hospital right?” you said, your hand on his chest.  
“Yeah, I meant every word.” He said kissing your forehead.  
“Good. Because I feel the same. You can’t even imagine how much-“  
“I love you so much.” He said and kissed you. This time the kiss was soft and pure.  
“Don’t you dare do this to me again okay? I was so scared...” he said and hugged you.  
“Hey, I’m fine okay? I ain’t going no where, we got an Apocalypse to stop, remember?” you said and kissed his head.  
You were scared and he was too but it was fine, for now. You stayed there, in each other’s embrace, feeling each other, uncertain of how much time you had left in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some requests!


End file.
